


I'll Not Be a Gentleman

by Eggums



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Steve Rogers, But fell back on bad habits, Dark Tony Stark, Extremely Dubious Consent, He had a conscience, Humiliation kink, Insight of Dark Tony, M/M, Manipulation, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Naive Steve Rogers, Omega Steve Rogers, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Situational Humiliation, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggums/pseuds/Eggums
Summary: A reply to blue_jack's "Fever, Lay Your Hands on Me"Dr. Tony Stark gets the omega of his dreams... on his medical exam table.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 59
Kudos: 412





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fever, Lay Your Hands on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224593) by [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack). 



> Inside the thoughts of Alpha Dr. Tony Stark when he gets his hands on Omega Steve Rogers. This is dark. Tony tries to have ethics and a conscience but bad habits prevail. You've been warned.
> 
> A gift for [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack), who gives me bad thoughts >:) 
> 
> Thank you to:  
> [fundamentalBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundamentalBlue) for all the beta work and fantastic suggestions, [lmao_thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao_thunder/pseuds/lmao_thunder) aka slythieamour on MCU discord and [AvengersNewB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/pseuds/AvengersNewB) for generous cheer reading. Thanks y'all!
> 
> Title is a lyric from the Toadies, "Possum Kingdom"

“Got it all filled out, Mr. Rogers?” 

Unthinkingly glancing up towards where the receptionist was talking to the patient at the counter, Tony Stark caught sight of the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. 

He was perfect. Okay, he probably wasn’t. Tony knew that - as a medical doctor he definitely knew that but this man seemed to glow with healthy beauty. He bobbed his head at the receptionist. 

“Just about, I had a question about this section.” Tony swallowed hard. Even his voice was sexy.

“Dr. Stark, the test results for Ms. Brown have updated in her file.” Tony turned his attention to his medical assistant. 

“Oh– yes! Test results for Ms. Brown, ok - thanks for letting me know, I wanted to look those over before the end of the day.” His MA stepped away and Tony looked back at the counter but the Adonis had already stepped away and was seated in the waiting room. 

“Rogers.” Tony said to the receptionist, “Is that patient one of mine?”

She looked down at the patient log. “Uhh- Steve Rogers is scheduled to see Dr. Edwards today.” 

“Gotcha, sorry, thought I recognized the name on my schedule. Has my next arrived?”

“Yes, Doctor, Mr. French is having his vitals taken, and then he’ll be in room 4.”  
“Excellent. Thank you, Keisha…?”

“You got it, Dr. Stark.” She nodded, smiling. Tony gave her a grateful grin. 

“Thanks, I’m trying anyway.” He stepped aside, logging onto a nearby computer to check out the test results he’d been waiting all day for. 

One of the medical assistants, Carson, bustled past him and pushed open the door leading to the waiting room. 

“Steven Rogers.” As Carson called out, Tony eyed the doorway to affirm and sure enough, there he was.

“If you’ll follow me, we’ll check your vitals, Mr. Rogers.” Tony watched him from the corner of his eye. He really was quite gorgeous. Tony had met hundreds of beautiful people, but this Mr. Rogers seemed to hold himself differently. He seemed to be more cautious. Not as confident as good-looking people tended to be. 

Behind him, Tony heard another medical assistant talking to a patient, “Just this way Mrs. Mendez, that’s fine.” He looked back to see her leading an older woman on a walker.  
Carson sidled up beside Tony. 

“Excuse us, Dr. Stark.” Tony smiled brightly at the two men, making sure to aim his charms directly at Steve Rogers who blinked owlishly at him. 

“Sorry, let me get out of your way, gentlemen.” Tony moved closer to the counter and Carson and Steve Rogers squeezed by him so they wouldn’t bother the older woman. 

Tony could feel the warmth of him as Mr. Rogers moved behind him. Tony lifted his chin and breathed in. There was the slightest scent in the air– _unbonded omega_. Tony’s breath stuttered. The scent was barely there - nearly unnoticeable unless one was purposefully searching for it, and it was delicious. He chanced another look when they’d past and found himself looking straight into the clear blue eyes of Mr. Rogers. Tony's grin grew wider and Mr. Rogers went pink, his mouth parting in surprise and then ducked his head. 

“This way, Mr. Rogers,” Carson called. Steve Rogers quickened his pace and followed Carson into a room as Tony wistfully watched him disappear. 

“Dr. Stark? Mr. French is ready when you are.” 

“Of course.” Tony turned back to the computer, “let me log this, and then I’ll head right over. Shouldn’t be more than a couple of minutes.” 

There was work to do. Tony knew he didn’t have time to fawn over a patient. Besides, he shouldn’t even be looking that hard. Steve Rogers wasn’t his patient but he was a client of the clinic and therefore, somewhat out of bounds. Tony huffed to himself. He was being ridiculous. One look at a gorgeous omega and he was practically panting and ready to start alpha-posturing. It was a good thing most of the staff here were betas otherwise Tony might have done something really stupid. He shook his head to get himself to focus. 

“Enough of that.” He murmured to himself. 

Later, Tony found when he’d finished with Mr. French, his next appointment was already waiting in another exam room. He hurried over and before he knew it, the day was gone and the beautiful omega, Steve Rogers, with it. 

“Remind me to bring a change of clothes next time he comes in.” Dr. Edwards was packing up for the day and was chuckling about something with his assistant. 

“Poor guy.” His assistant tittered. 

“Uh oh,” Tony said, “someone pee on you again?” Dr. Edwards and his assistant both laughed, exchanging a knowing look between them. 

“No, thankfully. One of my patients, a very nice young gentleman, but he always has a reaction to his physical exams. Gets a bit excited.” 

“Ah.” It wasn’t uncommon, Tony had had two or three omega patients like that. It happened. 

“He releases quite a bit of scent and slick during his exams." Dr. Edwards confided in him. "He gets so embarrassed about it but it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. I have no issue when a patient is like that but his scent seems to stick around and another patient complained about it. I’ll just have to have the receptionist be more cautious in the future about his appointment times. Perhaps later in the day so he’ll be the last.” 

Without fully thinking about it, Tony lifted his chin slightly and subtly scented the air. 

Oh. He recognized that scent. It was Steve Rogers. 

“That’s a good idea,” Tony murmured, his attention fixated on the idea of Steve Rogers on his exam table, pink-faced and embarrassed about how much slick he was producing, his legs spread and resting in the stirrups. 

“Have a good night, Anthony,” Dr. Edwards was saying, pulling Tony from his thoughts.

“Yes–you too, Dr. Edwards.” Tony gathered his things and checked around the clinic to make sure no one else was lagging behind. As the newest doctor to have joined the practice, he was entrusted with closing up shop at the end of the day and locking everything. He shut off the lights and locked the door, contemplating the chances of meeting Steve Rogers outside of the clinic as he walked to his car. 

Technically, he wasn’t Steve Rogers' physician. They could, conceivably, meet in a more natural setting, and become friends. Become more than friends. Only some people would find it unethical, after all, since Tony did have access to his medical records. But he hadn’t looked at them.

Tony wondered what Steve liked to do. What kind of activities Steve might enjoy that Tony could happen to meet him at. Like, a movie theater or a bookstore. Steve Rogers looked like he enjoyed quieter activities. A gym, Tony snapped his fingers, Steve Rogers definitely worked out. 

Tony spent his car-ride home imagining meeting Steve at a coffee shop. Asking him to dinner. Seeing his cheeks go pink, his perfect pink lips parted to speak.  
God, he was gorgeous.  
He could definitely imagine those perfect pink lips parted to take his dick. Tony wondered if that blush went all the way down. Did it color his tits? 

_What am I thinking?_ Tony audibly groaned. He couldn't just sit around fantasizing about his patient. Well, a patient. Either way, it was wrong.

He pulled into the parking garage of his building and his phone began ringing. 

He glanced at the caller ID and huffed out a breath, allowing the call. 

"Hi, beautiful,” Tony ground the heel of his hand to his eyes, too tired to ignore the call and face her wrath later. Better to get it over with now. “To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Tony, you sweet-talker, how was work?"

"Fine. Had a great day," Tony answered in a clipped tone.

Rumiko chuckled, her usually sexy, throaty voice grating on his ears. 

"Sounds like shit. What a surprise! I told you working for that clinic would be garbage. They allow in _anybody_. Daddy was right."

"I'm good, Ru, thanks. I'm very happy where I'm at. Is there a reason for this call or did you just want to insult my life choices?"

"I’m not insulting you, Tony, I’m calling you a liar. Anyway, Ty's out of town for the weekend and I’m bored and horny. Want to come over and try to break our record for number of times you can knot me in a night?"

Tony swallowed hard. Despite the bad blood between them, Rumiko’s offer was tempting thanks to all his fantasizing about Steve Rogers. It would feel amazing to get his knot deep in someone right now. But he and Rumiko hadn't been together in months–not since he turned down her father's offer to set him up in a private clinic with wealthy and celebrity patients, and Ru dumped him. Within days he heard she was with Tiberius Stone–his on-again-off-again friend and once upon a deeply misguided time, his fuck-buddy. 

"What's Ty think about your idea, Ru?"

"Who gives a shit? He's not here to do the job, fuck him. Besides he's not dumb enough to believe I'm gonna sit around for _days_ waiting for his disappointing knot." Tony sighed inwardly. 

"Thanks for the offer but I'm gonna have to decline."

"Don't tell me you're worried about betraying Tiberius. We both know right now he's probably knot-deep in some limp-wristed twink who’s barely sprouting hair on his balls. Come _on_ , Tony, stop being such a bitch and come _fuck me_."

"Gotta say, you're doing a shit job of convincing me here, Ru." Tony's finger hovered over the disconnect button, "sorry, I'm wiped from work. Not gonna happen."

"To _ny_ ," Rumiko elongated the last syllable, her voice going plaintive and sweet, "I miss you, baby. I miss your big fat knot deep inside my pussy. You hit all the right spots. I get so wet remembering your perfect knot and how you taste. You know you're a much better lover than Ty."

"Mmhm, that's why you dumped me for him."

" _You_ made the mistake, Tony. Not me!" She snapped, losing the cloying voice, "you should've just taken the job Daddy offered but _no_. You want to make a _difference_ ," she said the last word in a mocking tone. "You think you've changed just 'cause your patients are poor and ugly, but you're still the same rat bastard who fucked all those Maxim models behind my back, Tony Stark, you haven't changed a bit and you never will."

"There's the Rumiko I know. It's been a real treat hearing from you. Do me a favor and lose my number, hm?" He hung up as she continued her hissing, spitting vitriol. Tony stared at his phone, half expecting it to ring again. He considered the repercussions of blocking Rumiko, yet again. He'd done it before and even changed his own number but she'd always found him and coaxed him back into being quote-unquote _friends_. Still, he reasoned as he blocked this latest number, it might grant him a few days of silence. 

Tony climbed out of his car, furious at how quickly his ex had been able to rile him up. He was different than the man he was months ago– a cheating, lying, drinking dipshit. Being around Rumiko and Ty was like sitting next to radioactive waste– sooner or later their poison would infect you and everything else nearby. He had cut off most communication with them and felt better for it. Still, as Tony stepped into the elevator headed to his floor, he couldn't help but hear Rumiko's words on repeat:

 _Tony Stark, you haven't changed a bit and you never will_.

\------

"I can take him."

"I'd appreciate it, Anthony. It's imperative I leave early today. I will send you his file. I'm not too greatly concerned - he seems to be in the best of health however, he is showing symptoms that are quite out of the norm." Dr. Edwards patted Tony's back as he passed him on his way back to his office. 

"Right, no problem. Steve Rogers is the name? Got it. Keisha, he's still on the phone? You can tell him if he's willing, I'll see him at six o'clock." 

"Six?" Keisha repeated, "Oh–I can't really stay after hours, Dr. Stark."

"Not a problem. I can do the processing, billing, and check out procedures myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, at the last place I worked, I had to be the receptionist, the medical assistant, and at the end of the day, the cleaner." Tony chuckled, thinking of when he worked for Doctors Without Borders.

"You just get home to your kids and don't worry about it."

Keisha’s expression brightened. "Okay, I'll tell Mr. Rogers."

Tony nodded as she turned away, then walked to his own office. 

Steve Rogers was returning and Tony had just agreed to see him after office hours when everyone else would be gone. 

He thought about the symptoms Mr. Rogers was concerned about. 

Tenderness in his lower abdomen, leaking slick, hot flashes. 

Symptoms of an on-coming heat, Tony reasoned. He logged onto his computer and found Steve Rogers' file.  
Reading through it, he understood why Mr. Rogers may have been worried. He wasn't due for a heat, and usually his heats were punctual. 

Tony went over a few journals concerning out-of-schedule heats.

He'd met a few patients who had dealt with similar issues. Some had root causes like stress or lack of sleep. Tony had heard of heats occurring because a compatible mate had been found. Tony had even heard stories of patients marrying their doctor after going into heat on their table but stories like that tended to be myths passed around. Something that happened to someone's cousin's mailman's ex-step-grandmother. 

Merely a myth, Tony knew and yet… the idea had its merits. After all, no one could guess when they'd meet a truly compatible mate and with the millions of doctors and millions of omegas in the world, it seemed reasonable that two would pair up after meeting during an exam. Getting Steve Rogers on his table and then watching the mind-meltingly hot man go into heat right there, _just for Tony_. Tony felt his cock stir with interest.  
Tony could imagine it. Steve Rogers on his table–legs parted, secure in the stirrups. He could practically smell his excessive slick leaking out of his hole, pooling on the table and dripping off onto the floor.

Tony breathed in deep; he could remember the sweet-musk of Steve Rogers scent, taste it on his tongue. Not overpowering but comfortable. Familiar. Like apple pie on a hot summer day, the scent of honeysuckle in the air. Fireworks exploding overhead.

Tony imagined Steve Rogers' pretty pink blush coloring his face, his neck, and his chest. His nipples going hard at being exposed to the cool air of the exam room. Tony wondered what his tits looked like. His plaid shirt last time hadn't done much to hide his generous chest. Even beneath the boring pattern, his tits looked bountiful, begging for hands to squeeze them, a mouth to suck them.

Tony shifted in his seat. He shook his head. 

After his conversation with Rumiko, Tony felt wound up and fantasizing about Steve Rogers on his drive home hadn't helped matters. Tony had shrugged off his initial discomfort and masturbated to the idea of Steve Rogers calling him instead of Rumiko and begging him to come over and knot him over and over. Afterward, Rumiko's words continued to bounce around in his head until he'd convinced himself it was unlikely he'd ever even see Steve Rogers again.

But now…

Tony sighed. Steve Rogers needed a doctor right now, not a horny alpha who couldn't even do his job.

It was totally possible Mr. Rogers' symptoms were indicative of a more serious issue and Tony needed to focus on that–not getting his knot off. Determined to do his duty, Tony consulted Dr. Edwards and continued looking through his journals in between patients. 

Before long it was 5:30 and the cleaning crew was finishing up. Keisha waited until they left and took her leave behind them, wishing Tony a good night.

The clinic was empty and silent save for Tony walking the halls. He turned on the TV in the waiting room as he waited for six o'clock to arrive.

At six the local news began playing and Tony began pacing. Overhead, the storm that had been threatening all day finally broke and the rain was coming down in sheets, drumming on the windows of the clinic.

6:10 and nothing. No Steve Rogers, no calls. Silence but for the anchor on the TV reporting an accident on the freeway that was causing long delays for drivers headed home and the rumble of thunder in the skies above.

Could Steve have been in traffic? Wouldn't he have called to cancel or explain his tardiness? Tony ground his teeth.

Did Steve Rogers stand him up?

No, that's ridiculous, Tony reasoned with himself, this wasn't a _date_. Tony was his doctor. He needed to remember that. Tony busied himself with preparing the exam room. He logged onto the computer and input all the relevant information for Steve’s visit. Then, as a last-minute thought, he shut off the monitor.

6:25 rolled around and Tony shut off the TV in the waiting room. Unbelievable. Steve Rogers hadn't shown up and worse, he didn't even have the decency to call.

Tony huffed and grumbled as he began gathering his things to leave. The lightning and thunder overhead mirrored his dark mood. Worse, he had left his umbrella in his car, so not only had he been stood up but now Tony had a fun run and a damp drive home to look forward to.

"Hello?"

Tony froze at the sound of the voice coming from the waiting room, the vortex of his frustrated and dark thoughts suddenly stopping. 

He'd made it. Tony shivered.

Tony set down his things, calling back, "Steve Rogers?"

"Yes! I'm so sorry I'm late!"

Tony walked towards the waiting room and turned the corner to see him.

Steve Rogers in all his gorgeous blond glory and absolutely soaking wet. At the sight of him, all thoughts and concerns of ethics swiftly drained out of Tony. Steve Rogers’ sodden white button-down shirt was nearly translucent and Tony could clearly see a pair of flawless, pink nipples. 

Tony had years of learning to control his face to keep from loudly displaying his emotions - a useful skill as a doctor especially when one had to deal with a litany of different issues that many would consider gross. Steve Rogers did not have this skill, it seemed. 

At seeing Tony the man's face cycled through several emotions: shock, unease, and something like desire among them. He went pink and his voice caught in his throat, issuing a soft noise that he probably wasn't even aware he'd made. 

Tony surged forward, his hand out to shake Steve's, "It's alright. I heard about the accident on the freeway and assumed you were stuck in it. I'm Tony Stark, by the way, I'll be standing in for Dr. Edwards."

Steve Rogers breathed out, "yeah." And took Tony's offered hand. Tony managed to grip for just a moment before Steve pulled his hand back, audibly swallowing.  
Tony had to fight the grin threatening to split his face.

Steve Rogers was already so flustered just at the sight of Tony. He couldn't wait to get him laid out on his table. Tony knew he was going to make him really squirm.  
Steve garbled out an excuse about being unable to call and Tony waved it away, too distracted by Steve's dripping wet clothes clinging to every inch of him and his proudly pointing nipples.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on. The nurse mentioned hot flashes and excessive slick production, is that right?"

Sure enough, Steve visibly recoiled. He gaped at Tony, his wide blue eyes darting around the room as though they were in a crowd of people. He recovered quickly, though, confirming the symptoms. He mentioned that his heats are usually on-time and that his symptoms were out of the ordinary.

Tony adopted a soothing tone, gently explaining that there could be a number of reasons Steve was experiencing an unscheduled pre-heat. "Stress, not getting enough sleep, meeting someone highly compatible–"

Steve's eyebrows popped up, his mouth forming a perfect circle. Tony laughed, delighted at how expressive Steve was turning out to be. 

"I know, I know, it sounds odd but biology can be very powerful and occasionally, the body wants something without any input from the brain." He watched Steve taking in the information, slowly coming to a realization. 

Tony assured Steve they were on the lookout for any potentially serious issues and invited him to the exam room. 

“Why don’t we head into the back and get started? No need to keep either of us here any later than necessary.”Just before Tony turned away, he caught a glimpse of Steve’s contrite face. He smirked as Steve apologized again for his tardiness. 

Tony walked into the prepared exam room, turning to face the handsome omega. He directed Steve to undress, gesturing at the table and happened to catch sight of the dark screen of the computer. Protocol dictated that the attending physician offer to leave the room when a patient undressed so as to afford them a modicum of privacy but Tony wasn’t going to miss his opportunity to watch this perfect specimen undress.

“There was a blackout before you arrived and I was going to check the machine. I know it’s unorthodox but would you mind if I stayed in the room while you undressed so I can boot it up and input your info? It’ll save us a lot of time.”

Tony watched Steve’s eyes flick to the computer, a look of unease on his perfect features, “Um,” his voice caught. His expression shifted into one of compliance. 

“Yeah, that’s fine. I don’t mind.” Tony beamed at him and Steve gave him a tremulous smile in return before dropping his chin and raising his hands to undo his shirt buttons. He froze and stared down at his chest. 

Tony took the opportunity to follow his gaze and get another look at Steve’s prettily begging nipples. They practically demanded Tony’s attention. 

“So, I don’t know if you’d be interested, but we have spare scrubs laying around. You’re welcome to them if you’d like to get into something dry and just bring them back to the clinic when you’ve got a chance.” Tony said in an offhand manner. 

“Thanks, but I’m okay.” Steve made a choked sound, his voice coming out strangled.

“If you’re sure.” Tony chanced another glance at Steve’s chest. 

“Yes, thank you. I’m fine.” Steve’s face burned red, his hands still hanging in the air as he tried to figure out what his next move should be. Just then the air conditioner kicked on as if to mock him and Steve physically flinched. 

To give him a moment’s respite, Tony turned away and moved to the computer to type away at the keyboard. On-screen, Steve’s chart had already been filled out earlier when Tony had been waiting for him. Now Tony made a few cursory taps at the keyboard as he carefully listened to Steve moving behind him. He looked back and sure enough, Steve had his back to him and was wrestling the drenched denim down his legs. Steve shook his ass at Tony in his struggle and it was such a shame that he’d kept his shirt on because it covered his naked cheeks and really, that was just unfair. Still, Tony reasoned, Steve’s thighs were nothing to balk at. 

Tony could just imagine sinking his teeth into Steve’s pale thighs and leaving teeth marks. 

Steve finally succeeded at getting his pants and boxer-briefs down and kicked them off into a soggy lump. As he reached for the sodden garments, he seemed to freeze for a moment. Now that his ass was free of its denim prison, Tony could easily smell Steve’s arousal. Tony lifted his chin and parted his lips to scent the air and nearly let out a groan. There it was. Exactly as he remembered. Like honeysuckle on a warm summer breeze and an underlying note of apple pie. Tony could practically hear the firecrackers overhead or maybe distant thunder and rain rolling in. Steve shot back up, clumsily threw his clothes at a nearby chair, and awkwardly shuffled to the table, his thighs squeezed together. He gingerly sat on the exam table as he kept his head down and then grabbed the sheet to cover what looked like an impressive erection. 

Steve looked up and met Tony’s eyes, sucking in a startled breath at the shock of Tony watching him. Tony flashed his teeth, too wide to be considered polite, and stood up.

“All set then?” Tony moved to the sink to wash up. “Now then, according to your chart you just had your semi-annual exam a few weeks ago but we’re gonna go ahead and make sure nothing’s changed, alright?”

“Yes, Dr. Stark.” Steve whispered as Tony moved closer to him, refusing to break eye-contact. Tony rewarded him with a gentle curve of his lips and lifted his hands to touch Steve’s neck. Tony marveled at the strength beneath the skin and drew his hands down. Beneath him, Steve shuddered, and Tony withdrew his hands.

“I’m sorry, you’ve got to be freezing. You don’t have to take the scrubs but you might consider removing your shirt. You’ll never warm up in that wet shirt. I’d raise the temperature for you, but the thermostat is locked thanks to the infamous summer of 2018.” 

Steve licked his lips. “It’s fine– it’s my own fault for forgetting my umbrella.” 

For a moment, Tony thought Steve was going to refuse again but then Steve lifted his hands and began to unbutton his shirt. As Steve finished pulling it off, Tony held out his hand, “Let me get that for you. Oh– I’ve got a hanger in my office. Just a sec.” 

Tony left the room and, in a flash of brilliance, left the door open. In his office, he lifted the shirt to his nose and breathed in deep. Beneath the damp water smell, it was Steve: still warm, fresh off his luscious body. Tony considered telling Steve to wear the dry scrubs home and offering to launder his clothes. Steve would probably do it if Tony simply told him instead of asking. The thought of getting his hands on Steve’s slick-soaked briefs made Tony’s knees weak. 

With no time to think too hard about what he’d do with Steve’s briefs, Tony grabbed a hanger from behind his door, and after rubbing Steve’s shirt on his own mating gland a few times and across his chest, he hung the shirt and returned to Steve’s room. 

Steve was staring at the door as if he’d expected someone else to walk in. His shoulders sagged in relief and Tony smothered the urge to tease him. Instead, he shouldered the door closed and hung the shirt behind it. He washed his hands and walked back to Steve’s side. 

“Alright. Where were we? Oh–” Tony pulled a penlight from his front pocket. “Say ‘ah,’ please.” 

Steve opened his mouth and Tony stepped in close to peer in. Close enough to feel the warmth of Steve’s breath on his face. Everything looked good, Tony noted. He put the penlight away and again, reached for Steve’s neck, his hands down. As soon as he touched Steve’s gland, the omega hissed and jerked away.

“Did that hurt?” 

Steve shook his head, looking pole-axed, “Not exactly.” Steve’s voice slightly cracked, “It just felt weird.” 

“Is it alright if I touch them again?” 

“Yeah, of– of course.” 

Tony placed his hands on Steve’s glands again and this time Steve only gave a fine tremble as Tony rubbed–gently at first and then with more pressure. Steve’s eyelids began to droop closed. Tony bit the inside of his cheek to keep from reacting to Steve’s enjoyment. 

“Are they this sensitive during a heat?” Tony asked, his voice warm and soft.

“I don’t think so,” Steve murmured, his gaze spacing out. He began to relax beneath Tony’s hands. Tony made a soft noise of approval and increased the pressure for a moment before abruptly pulling his hands away. Steve drifted forward an inch before his eyes snapped open and he straightened.

“Alright, I’m going to listen to your heart and lungs, alright?”

“Yeah,” Steve breathed out, “Yes, of course.” 

As Tony listened, he could hear Steve’s racing heart begin to settle. 

“Alright,” Tony said, his stethoscope still on Steve’s chest, “time to lay down.”

Steve’s heart thudded in his chest. He nodded miserably and began to move with a sound of damp paper sliding on leather. Steve turned an even deeper shade of red and settled onto his back. A splendid erection stood proudly beneath the sheet over his lap. 

Tony focused on the wet spot at the tip before remembering why they were there and shifting his gaze back on Steve’s face. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Steve trembled.

“No, don’t worry about it,” Tony assured him, eyes darting downward. “It’s a common reaction.” 

Steve kept his eyes averted, looking away from Tony in humiliation. His chest heaved and the movement drew Tony’s eyes to Steve’s pretty pink nipples, still hard and absolutely begging for attention. Tony cleared his throat and breathed in, getting a lungful of Steve’s scent. 

“I was actually going to skip the chest exam but your nipples look swollen. Do you mind?” Steve squeezed his eyes shut and squirmed on the table for a moment.

“No. I don’t mind,” he muttered and turned his face away from Tony. Tony reached out and drew one finger against Steve’s areola, not even touching the firm bud of his nipple, and was delighted to witness Steve arching off the table with a broken gasp. 

Steve stared up at him, his mouth hanging open in shock. Tony furrowed his brow in concern. 

“I’m guessing that’s not your normal response.”

“That’s–that’s never happened to me before.” Steve looked down at his own chest as if to make sure Tony wasn’t still touching him.

“Was it painful?”

“Kind of…?” Steve laid his head back down and curled his fingers over the edge of the table.

“I’m sorry.” Tony said, his tone impassive despite his racing thoughts, “I’m going to have to touch them again.”  
Steve started to nod and Tony continued, “more than touch them, I’m afraid.” Steve blinked up at him, his lips shaping the word ‘ _more_.’ 

“There’s a condition, a pretty serious one, actually. It causes omegas to falsely lactate. If we catch it early, it’s not a problem but if we don’t…” Tony trailed off, keeping his eyes trained on Steve's reaction. “I think the best course of action would be for me to massage your breasts and nipples to see if you secrete any fluid. Considering how sensitive you seem to be, it may hurt a little but I highly recommend you allow me to try.” 

Steve let out a shuddering breath and Tony was pleased to see that his blush went past his throat and colored his chest and no doubt further down where the sheet teasingly covered. 

Steve’s voice caught as he spoke.

“If you really think it’s necessary then… go–go ahead.” He breathed in shakily and closed his eyes, his hands gripping the edge of the table hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

Tony leaned in, keeping his voice low and soothing, "Good. Very good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Dr. Tony Stark continues his thorough examination of omega, Steve Rogers.
> 
> Thank [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack) for updating [Fever, Lay Your Hands on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224593/chapters/58363498) and if you haven't read it - what are you doing here? Go read that first! 
> 
> Thanks to Cheer Readers from the Put On the Suit discord:  
> [Desdaemona AKA LonghornLetters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonghornLetters/pseuds/LonghornLetters), [Resurrected Hippo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectedhippo), and ShalinaBianca

Tony smiled reassuringly at Steve. “Alright, here we go.” He finally got to fully palm Steve Roger’s gorgeous tits. 

_These_ , Tony thought, _are perfect specimen omega tits._

Ideal for any Alpha to want to sink their teeth into, especially when fucking their knot deep in Steve Roger’s begging hole. 

Beneath his hands, Steve shuddered and clutched desperately at the creaking table. 

“Now,” Tony spoke, looking into Steve’s wide blue eyes, “I don’t know how familiar you are with breastfeeding techniques but I’m going to be using the Marmet method to see if I can induce any kind of letdown reflex.” He explained to Steve how heat from a warm damp towel was often used to help open up the milk ducts but that they’d forgo that since his own hands were warm enough.

At that admission, Steve shifted beneath him and Tony could swear he saw the omega’s cock jump beneath the sheet covering his lap. When Tony turned his head, Steve made a whining sound, gasping out, “Don’t look!” as his body attempted to jackknife- his knees going up and his thighs clenching closed.

Tony bit his lip to keep from smiling. He could smell the fresh slick Steve released. 

“Steve.” Tony pushed down, keeping the man under him pinned down. “Steve,” He repeated, returning to his soothing doctor tone, “It’s okay. It’s _okay_.” 

Steve, however, looked as though he was warring between curling up in horror or breaking free from Tony’s hands and running, bare-ass naked, out of the exam room. Neither option won out, however, because Steve seemed to realize his ass was exposed and dropped his knees to the exam table. He yanked the sheet over his lap— a pitiful attempt at hiding the proud erection that now tented the paper sheet above it. He kept his eyes firmly fixed away from Tony’s.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered and Tony sighed. If only every Omega Tony slept with was so responsive to him. 

Rumiko had never been so wet for him. Steve Roger’s reactions to him were so thrilling Tony was having trouble hiding his own growing erection. 

The man was so desperate for Tony’s knot, he was dripping slick. Tony _knew_ it would feel amazing to free his cock and bury himself in the humiliated omega’s tight hole. To finally give Steve what his body was so clearly demanding. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Steve. Really. Everyone has different reactions and one response isn’t more valid than another.”

At that, Steve turned and looked at Tony, his face reddened, “But this can’t exactly be comfortable for you.” 

“It really doesn’t bother me.” Tony assured him, “Let’s move on to the next part, okay? Are you ready?” 

Steve nodded and Tony lifted his palms till just his fingertips were touching the man’s chest. He moved his fingers over the pinkened flesh to Steve’s areolas and wondered if he could make the man come by just playing with his nipples. 

Tony placed the first two fingers of his hands below Steve’s nipples and his thumbs above and, staying on the areola, began rubbing and squeezing. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see Steve’s mouth drop open. He mouthed wordlessly and his whole body tensed. 

“You really shouldn’t worry so much, Steve. As far as embarrassing behavior goes, you’re not even in the running for first place.” Tony chatted amiably as he watched Steve’s nipples impressively harden even more. 

The sweet little nubs were probably hard as pebbles. With how swollen his areolas were getting from Tony’s massage, it would be such a delight to bend down and draw the man’s nipple into his mouth and suck _hard_. 

Steve would probably come immediately. He’d probably cry and beg for mercy. Plead for more. Tony wondered just how many times he could get Steve to come just by playing with and sucking his nipples. 

Maintaining his unaffected but kindly doctor’s tone, Tony told Steve about infamous patients he’d heard of or had in the past. One man belonged to a colleague and he would mewl whenever the doctor would insert or remove the speculum. 

Below him, Steve panted and squirmed on the exam table. Tony fought to keep the grin off his face, doubting that Steve was even hearing a word he was saying. “There was even another patient who used to urinate during an exam. I mean, once can be excused but twice and then three times in a row?” Tony chuckled softly.

Steve’s chest rose and fell, almost making it difficult for Tony to keep his fingers rubbing but Tony was determined and kept up the massage. 

“As I’ve already said, it’s not at all uncommon for patients to exhibit signs of arousal during an exam. No one likes to talk about it but it happens far more frequently than you’d think. I personally know one couple that got together after the omega went into heat on the table and I’ve heard several other stories similar to it. Alright,” Tony said, “I’m not seeing any signs of discharge so far.” 

Tony turned his head to meet Steve’s eyes and gently began milking his chest. 

Steve’s eyes grew huge as his thighs clamped together and he bit his lip between his teeth. His whole body flushed red. It was truly beautiful to see. 

Tony tugged more, the pads of his fingers pressed into the warm soft skin of Steve’s areolas. He pushed in gently and plucked at the flesh. Tug, tug, _tug_. Tony imagined that one day Steve would be bred and his beautiful tits would be full of milk for his pup. 

A beautiful babe with Tony’s dark hair and Steve’s wide blue eyes. They’d make gorgeous children together and after each pup was born, Steve would ask Tony for help milking his luscious tits so they wouldn’t be so full. And if Tony took a taste for himself - well, he knows Steve wouldn’t mind. 

Not with the way he was thrashing and gasping on the exam table. Frantic, aborted moans broke free from between Steve’s lips. His hips jerked up, urgently searching for friction for his leaking cock and each shift of his hips was punctuated by the sound of skin slapping and sliding against slick-wet leather. 

“Let me try one last thing and then we can move on.” Tony barely allowed the warning to leave his lips before moving to Steve’s hardened nipples. He rolled them between his fingers and to his great delight, Steve uttered a bone-deep moan. The omega attempted to catch it behind his hand but was far too late and the sound filled the exam room. 

The sound was like music to his ears. Tony wanted to hear it again and again. 

He rolled Steve’s nipples, gently plucking at them before letting his hands flatten and gather Steve’s generous breasts. There, Tony massaged and squeezed Steve’s chest and when Steve was gasping, he moved back to his nipples and rolled them. He pinched them and watched Steve arch his back, keening with agony.

Tony repeated the action again, and then again. Steve’s reactions grew more and more desperate and when the man’s hands thrashed against the tent his cock made of the sheet on his lap, Tony lifted his hands.

“Well, it looks like I was worried for nothing. Everything looks good, Steve, so we can move onto the next part of the examination.” 

Steve made the sweetest sound— confused, frustrated. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Tony bit the inside of his cheek to keep from reacting. 

He stepped away from the exam table and subtly adjusted his own erection; a reminder of how careful he needed to be. 

One wrong move and Steve may have been hesitant enough to run but from the outraged look on his face, Tony didn’t think Steve was thinking about anything other than the orgasm that was denied to him. 

Tony allowed Steve a few moments to collect himself. 

He moved to the end of the exam table and began pulling the stirrups up from their hidden position. As he began adjusting them into place he heard Steve suck in a shuddering gasp. 

The smell of fresh slick wafted from beneath Steve’s sheet.


End file.
